Meeting spaces with communication and display technologies allow attendees to participate through various modalities in meetings, in person or remotely. With the proliferation in networking and computing technologies, meeting spaces are typically equipped with multiple display devices/systems, audio systems, and networking systems that allow coherent use of different devices and systems. Some meeting space technologies include a controller that may manage the different devices in the meeting space and allow attendees access to the meeting.
Meeting space controllers or meeting room management devices may control multiple display devices, audio devices, sensors, as well as communicate with servers via a network and client devices within the meeting space. When different user interfaces are presented in a multi-device environment for different functionalities, lack of cohesion may degrade user experience.